Winx Club Rivens Attempt
by ScooterLOL
Summary: What would happen if Musa broke up with Riven. Is his past going to come back for him. And how is Sky connected. Riven and who else Abused?(This is my first fanfic so please cut slack and this is totally not real and a heads up sorry for any spelling k.)


Winx Club "Riven's Attempt"

Musa was done with Riven's non-care about feelings attitude but the thing was she did not know what happened to him in his life only Sky did. So anyway Musa was going to breakup with Riven and her friends supported her to do it. Musa had called Riven and wanted to meet him at the park. He said he would come and meet her there.

Riven had also talked to Sky and told Sky that he was going to tell Musa his story she would be the only other person to know his very sad story. Sky was happy for Riven because he found a girl that he really wanted to be with and loved. But Sky new that Musa was having second feelings about the relationship and had been talking to the girls about it. But he thought that she was going to stay with him so he said nothing.

When they both got to the park Musa was sitting on a bench waiting for Riven when Riven got there and asked her what was wrong. She told him that there was something that she had to say. Riven told her the same thing. Riven told Musa to go first. Musa told Riven that they were over and she also told him to say what he had to say. Riven just starred in shock at Musa and then turned around and left.

Riven took the bike from Red Fountain that he used to get here and drove back to the place where it all began. His old house the beet up old shack of a house. He then made a message and said this on it.

"Sky I can not do this anymore. It herts my heart to much and I can not go on anymore. Tell the guys that they have been amazing people and I am sorry for being so mean to them and calling them and doing things to them. Tell them that it is not there fault that I did this. It is not your fault either Sky. Then now tell the girls that I always believed in them even when it did not seem like it. Tell Musa that I love her now and forever. Tell her it was not her fault because if I know Musa she will do that. It was just that I really have nothing else to live for anymore. I am truly sorry about all the pain I will cause. Sky please tell them my story that I told you please do it for me please. Once agin I am really sorry for all the pain I will cause. I just have nothing to love or live for. I will miss you all. This is the last time you will hear from me bye I will miss you all dearly so much so so very much. Also Sky please tell your story to please. Bye guys."

He sent the message tied the not in the rope, took the pills, and cut his wrist and jumped off the chair to try to die. Key word is try. Sky got the message just in time he was not that far away in the ship that the girls except Musa and all the other guys where on. He started yelling at Timmy to go to this planet and stop. They did right when the hatch opened Sky jumped out and ran to the old house. Because he had recognized the setting in the back. He ran right to the house and yelled Riven! The other heard this and started running faster by the time they got there. Sky had gotten Riven down and put cloth on the cuts.

Right when they where about to ask him what happened Sky picked Riven up and ran out the door. Before the others left they looked around saw the rope,the knife, the pills, and the blood. All of them then turned around and ran after Sky when they got there Sky had Riven on the floor. Sky said to himself although everyone heard "This is the one time to thank your mom Riven. OK". He then yelled Brandon, Timmy, and Helia go come on get us to Alfea. Stella asked why not to Red Fountain. Sky told her because what he needs is Musa and also I have a story to tell that nobody will be the same after.

When they reached Alfea everyone was looking out the window then they saw Sky running out with Riven. Sky ran straight to the Hospital wing and set him down. Sky took this box out of his pocket and said with light and dawn take the poison of the pills inside. He then glowed and stayed the same in Acoma. Everyone saw this well Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Bloom. Bloom then asked what did you do Sky. Sky told her that he used a healing method from when he was younger.

They all stood there stunned. Sky asked in they could go back to the room. Tecna said that was fine. Sky walked over to Riven and said move your finger if you want me to tell them. There was then this small movement of his finger up and down like a yes. Ok Riven is what Sky said.

When they got to the room everyone asked Sky what he was going to tell them but before Sky could say Musa walked in and asked what they where all doing. Flora told Musa that Riven just tried to commit suicide. Musa started crying right then and there. Sky came over and told her something she stopped crying then. Sky pulled his phone out and showed them the video. By the end everyone was crying even the boys just not as much as the girls.

Musa asked Sky what Riven wanted you to tell us. Sky told them all to sit down because this would be a long story. When they all sat down Sky was standing and started telling the tail about Riven's past.

"Oh where should I start how about I start with the very first time. When Riven was younger his mom and dad where drug addicts and drunks. His mom would shove pills down his mouth and use rotten milk to wash it down. After he was loopy his dad would come in and beat him. Whips, sticks, belts, glass bottles, mettle poles, stabbing with white hot out of the fire. One day they where not satisfied by doing just this they took it a step further his mom did this. He cut himself all the time that is why he has wrist bands on all the time. You know he still does today."

After Sky finished Brandon asked how he new this. Sky then looked like a dear caught in head lights when Brandon asked this. Sky pulled up his sleeves on his uniforms and pulled his gloved down. once that happened what everyone saw was nasty. Sky had cut marks all over his wrist. He then said " You know what is funny that I thought today was the one day I could finally put it all behind me. Guess I was not suppose to do that. When I was younger before I went to Red Fountain if I did one thing wrong witch you all knowing me was a lot. My father would take me to my room and do what Riven's dad did to him. I was not going to fight back aginst him that is a code I had for myself not to harm your parents because it was very disrespectful. Well in my world anyway. It finally stopped a year after I came to Red Fountain. I cut myself till 2 years after I came to Red Fountain."

When he finished his story he asked everyone to follow him. They came to the room Riven was in. Sky asked Riven sorta to move his finger if he wanted to show everyone. Riven's finger moved the same way it had before. Sky cut Riven's shirt off what the saw under the shirt scared them for life. On his chest was scares everywhere. Cuts really deep and some not.

Bloom asked Sky if they could see his marks. Sky said ok he took off his shirt. What they saw was just a little less worse than Riven's but still very bad. Everyone just stared in shock of how little they new about the two of them. Then Timmy asked I get how this connects you to but how did one of you find out about the other. Sky smiled a little and said " One day me and Riven got into a fight he raised his hand to slap me. Well I flinched big time when he was coming down. Then I shut my eyes to wait for a slap that never came. I opened my eyes and he was standing there shocked. I asked him why he was like that. He said you are abused and I said no I am not. He said lie I know because I was to. Then we talked about our lives."

Musa asked if she could talk to Sky alone. Sky said ok. Musa asked Sky if he new what Riven was going to tell her. Sky said that he was going to tell her that he loved her and was going to tell you his story. Musa started crying. Sky walked up to her and said I know the way Riven treated you was bad but he really wanted to see if you were the one not to betray him like Darcy and his mom. Musa said so all this time he has been scared to open up because he is scared he will get hurt by me. Sky said yeah that is what was going on.

Musa started crying more she said that she really loved him she just thought that he did not love her. Sky said trust me as you can see you are his very world. He thought you hated him therefor he did not think he deserved life itself. He wont hold on I gave him this spell that will hold him here but he is fighting to leave. I think you could change his mind. Musa asked him why he thought that. Sky said you were and are his last connection to his love of life. Musa said ok.

They came back to the room Riven's pulse was getting very low. Musa walked up to Riven and Sky said everyone else leave the room please. Everyone but sky and Musa left the room. Sky said it is now or never Musa. Musa walked up to Riven. She said Riven I will always be there for you. Rivens pulse went up some more. Musa then said Riven come back to me I need you just as much as you need me. Riven I love you. Those three words sent Riven's pulse all the way up his hand started moving. Sky said my healing method is starting to work better now that he is willing to come back to us good job Musa.

Riven's body started to move a little bit more. Then his eyes started to flickered and then he shuddered for five seconds and then just stopped. Musa got worried and asked if he was ok. Sky smiled and said this is the most important part as if it new his eyes opened and then he said Musa and closed his eyes agin. Sky said he is sleeping he will need it don't worry about it.

Sky brought them all back in. Everyone came in and said come one Riven come back to us ok. Sky came up and said " Remember those times prove them all wrong Riven show them how strong you are and can be. Prove them wrong. Just like I did mine." Riven started shifting agin okay guys he is coming back. Right then he opened his eyes slowly but they did.

When they opened he looked right at Musa. He said I love you. Then he passed out right there Sky then said good job you did it Riven you did it. Bloom asked Sky if he was ok. Sky said that he was fine he just needed rest from fighting for freedom from the Acoma but he should be fine.

Everyone one left to go back to the room to make-out agin. Well that is except Musa she sat down beside Riven and just says things to him. What she did not notice through her closed eyes was Riven trying to wake up and he was not failing at all. When he woke up agin he used his strength and leaned over and kissed Musa dead on the lips. Musa got wide eyed and kissed him back they stayed like that for a minute or so.

**2 months later**

Riven just got out of the Alfea hospital and was going back to Red Fountain. Nobody but Sky and the others new about his attempt on himself. But everyone wanted to know what happened to him. None could find out though and it stayed a secret.

Riven now sees that he has a lot going for him and people around him that love him and do not want to see him gone. He wishes that he never attempted suicide but after all him and Sky came clean. Everyone still treats them the same. But there secret is out between the friends and that is how it will stay.


End file.
